


I See Your Cold Smile Through the Ages

by Shadow_Ember



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Friendship, Growing Up, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Modern AU, So be warned, but its a bit iffy, but mild, its more strict discipline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ember/pseuds/Shadow_Ember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux never expected meeting Ben Solo would bring so much pain to his life. He was not sure he wished it any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See Your Cold Smile Through the Ages

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap, this took forever. I needed Hux and Kylo friendship feels, and this is what I ended up with. Please be forewarned as there is mentions of drug, alcohol, and child abuse, but they are mostly mild. If any of that stuff bothers you, please be wary. I hope I kept them within character, but this is definitely an improvement from my last little one shot about them. Go forth reader! May the Force be with you!

     When Hux's family moved into the suburbs, his father warned him about the neighbors. He stood straight and tall in their new kitchen, perfectly shined black shoes sticking out against the simple tile. Hux craned his head to look up at his father, standing with his shoulders back and head up like he had been instructed to do. His father spoke firmly, "Hux, I don't want you interacting with the neighbors. They'll be a bad influence on you."

     He spoke with finality, and any other time Hux would have nodded resolutely and uttered a 'yes, sir', but he had heard rumors of this neighborhood. Tales of the mayor's family that were colorful and intriguing. He opened his mouth before reason could control him, "But, sir, I heard the Solo family-"

     "Hux!" His father's voice rose sharply. Hux snapped into silence. "I have told you, this neighborhood is filled with hooligans. I do not want you hanging around the lot. Have I made myself clear?" He tapped his foot against the solid tile, a sound of impatience and finality that warned of punishment. Hux raised his hand in perfect salute, "Sir, yes, sir!"

     His father nodded sharply, leaving Hux standing straight in the middle of the quaint kitchen. He remained, eyes roaming the white and blue tiles and their sharp little corners. Outside, he could hear his father's sharp steps and his mother's soft voice. Her words drifted like the chime of a small bell, "You mustn’t be so harsh on him. He needs to make friends."

    "He has friends," his father answered coldly, "back in Brismont."

     Hux could hear his mother lightly picking on the keys of their piano, just brought in hours earlier. "I know dear, but some new friends might make the move easier on him."

    The bark of laughter made Hux flinch. "Easier! He needs to learn how to deal with things like a man," he growled.

     His mother's voice sounded small, defeated, "If you say so dear..." The keys of the piano continued to twinkle, offsetting the staccato beats of his father pacing the house. The air felt thin, and Hux fought to control his swiftly beating heart in the middle of that tiled kitchen.

  
\-------------------

     Hux was permitted thirty minutes a week to call his friends back in Brismont. No one answered, the house servants each told him they were 'out' or 'busy', until he called Ralph. Ralph was a stout boy with ruddy cheeks that he had only talked to once or twice. When he picked up the phone, Hux was greeted by his heavy, nasally breathing. "What do you want?" he droned.

     Always for formalities, Hux spoke coolly. "Hello, Ralph, this is Hux."

     "Hux!" the boy snorted. "How is it over there in the drab suburbs?"

     "Different," Hux said, "All the houses look the same."

     "Ha, lame! Wait until you start school, that'll be a nightmare!" He burst into hysterical laughter.

     Hux suppressed a cringe, even though the other could not see it. "I'm sure."

     Ralph suddenly gasped. "Hey, you need to hear all about the stupid private teacher my parents hired! He's an idiot." Ralph launched into an explanation of his horrible, old private teacher. As he laughed for the tenth time at his own joke he made at the teachers expense, Hux found himself zoning out. A yawn got held back in his throat and he wondered when the thirty minutes would be over.

\------------------

     The first time Hux met Ben Solo was a sunny Saturday afternoon. He was washing his father's car, like he did every Saturday. He had finished scrubbing the entire body of the car, and had moved onto the tires with a toothbrush in hand, when he heard a yell. Surprised by the noise in the otherwise quiet neighborhood, Hux spared a glance over his shoulder.  
     A few houses over, running around like a maniac was boy about his age with floppy dark hair. Chasing him was a small corgi and another boy was sitting to the side laughing at them. Hux observed the chaos for a moment before turning back to the task at hand. If his father knew he had gotten distracted like that he would lose the meager free time he had for a week. He scrubbed harder at the already shiny wheel, intending for perfection. He could still hear shouting, but he blocked it out and concentrated.

     Suddenly, the shouting was getting louder. "Hey, hey!" the kid was calling. Hux tried to ignore it, but the boy was insistent, and he finally turned away enough to look back. The two kids were running his way, following the excited corgi. Hux just blinked at the chase, until he realized the corgi was barreling towards him. Hux was not afraid of dogs, but he could very clearly see the mud clinging to it's golden fur. He got up, unsure of how to stop the dog, before it barreled into the puddles of water and began splashing and running around as if it had gone mad. Hux ran after it with a towel, to try and stop it before it could get any mud on his father's car.  
The two boys caught up quickly, and they were in an all-out chase for the corgi.

     In the end, the brown haired boy was able to corner the dog. The fastest out of the three of them, he ran behind the dog to cut him off, while Hux and the black haired boy approached from the front. Hux was confident in the strategy they had unanimously decided on, until he lost his footing in the soapy water. Hux tumbled, sprawling ungracefully. As he went, he stumbled into the other boy and down they went in a heaping mess.

     Hux looked up groggily, limbs tangled with the other boy and soaked through with water. He felt the rough sting of soap getting into scrapes on his knees and elbows. The corgi, startled by such a collision, jumped backwards and into the hands of the brown haired boy.

     Realizing the position he was in, Hux extracted himself abruptly and stood defiantly. He combed his ginger hair back, and tried to ignore the state he was in. He cast a glare at the two boys.

     The brown haired boy giggled and nuzzled the small dog, "Aw, BB-8, look at how much trouble you have caused!"

     Disgruntled, Hux ignored his father's demand to leave the neighborhood kids alone. "BB-8? What kind of name for a dog is that?"

     The brown haired boy shrugged, "I don't know. It sounds cool. Right, BB-8?" The little dog yipped happily. He said with a smile, "Name's Poe, by the way."

     The black haired boy, who had been rubbing furiously at the water collecting in his clothes, flipped his long hair back and glared at Hux. Slightly surprised at the gesture, Hux lifted an eyebrow. "Who do you think you are? You just had to fall and mess everything up didn't you?" he growled angrily.

     Hux bit his lip. He would not fall to petty remarks, even though the other's insolence was deserving of it. "It seems as though I did not mess everything up, as the corgi is now back in control," he said coolly. The boy merely huffed and crossed his arms.

     "And that’s Ben Solo," Poe explained. Hux turned to look over the black haired kid once more. He had heard about the Solo family and many tales of their unique background. Leia Solo was the mayor of the city, and she was married to Han, an ex-con turned good. Then there was Luke Skywalker, her brother who was said to be one of the most skilled computer programmers of the age. Hux wondered if this pouty, dark haired boy could really be a part of the infamous family.

     Ben, seeing his interested gaze, narrowed his eyes sharply. "Just Ben," he corrected, and began marching back down the street. He shouted over his shoulder, "Come on, Poe!"

     The brown haired boy turned to look at him apologetically, before his eyes widened. "Oh, I never got your name," he implored.

     Hux surveyed the boy's innocent face. His father's warning pounded in the back of his mind. However, he reasoned it was a formality to answer the other's question. "Hux," he said simply, "Now I think you need to be heading back with your friend."

     Poe nodded, and with a cheery goodbye, he and BB-8 the corgi were bounding off after Ben. Hux sighed and looked at the car. It was unharmed, but he had lost precious time. His father would check up on his progress soon, and if he was not done, he would be reprimanded. There was also the state of his clothes. Not only wet, but roughed up and torn in one of the sleeves, even his mother would frown. Hux picked up the hose and sponge and set to work, hoping the ache in his arm from scrubbing would distract from the scolding he was going to receive later.

\-------------------

     They laughed at him. Hux should not have been surprised, but he had been expecting a smidge more dignity than what he found within in the walls of the local middle school. Most of them were big, burly types that towered over him as they jeered. Little jabs about his hair, or his paleness, or his name that never really bothered Hux at all. He had suffered worse criticism. He loathed the crick in his neck their height gave him. He should not be forced to look up to such hooligans; they held no authority over him. Hux endured it anyways.

     He never said anything about it, but his mother knew. She was a sharp one, with kind eyes that seemed to penetrate the soul so deep they no longer looked round and innocent. Hux often found himself under her rooting gaze, and found he hated it. It was like he was being split open for all of his secrets to displayed on an operating table.

     He had been playing the piano with her, as was mandated every Tuesday. His father did not particularly approve of the practice for a boy, but his mother insisted. He eventually relented under the idea that it would be a useful and social-ranking skill. From then on, every Tuesday he would sit at the piano, pressing the keys deftly under his mother's watchful eyes.

     She never interjected advice or help too much, Hux was a natural musician, but when he began pressing the keys a touch to harsh for the light lullaby he was practicing, she stopped him gently. Hux simmered under the interruption, itching to continue practicing, but she held his shoulders down. Those searching eyes of hers roamed his face. Hux tried his best not to squirm like a bug. She spoke softly, "Don't you worry, Hux, your time will come. Those boys won't even come close to you when you grow older." 

     Her freezing grip left his shoulders and Hux continued, subdued by her words. He picked the keys more carefully, weighing all the factors of good musical performance heavily in his mind. He had a reputation to uphold, he had to be great, and the lullaby floated around them, a sweet tune of whimsy created by careful, thoughtful planning.

\---------------

     The next time he saw Ben Solo, the boy was going for a freshman's throat in the middle of the school hallway. His hair flew wildly about his face as he threw himself on the other. Rage, in a more pure form than Hux had ever seen, glinted dangerously in his eyes. Hux was both awed and disappointed. A crowd had gathered by that point, chanting and rooting and hollering. The principal came running in soon, and the two were torn apart, Ben still kicking and clawing at the injured and cowering freshman.

     A pity, Hux thought. Ben's short display had been rather dramatic, almost awe-inspiring. Hux briefly entertained the idea of the man joining the theater club and putting his energy to more constructive uses.

     As he was led away, Ben glared daggers at everyone he passed. Hux met his eyes with a passive and unimpressed expression. Ben snarled and the rage in his eyes intensified, leaving the air crackling as he left.

\--------------

     The library was busy in the afternoons, but that was when Hux liked it best. He had a small time span after school when he could study, and he preferred to blend into the background and bury his nose in books while others chatted aimlessly as the meandered.

     He was particularly fond of a small table near the window, half-hidden behind a bookshelf and looking out upon the street. The corner was relatively uncrowded, as most people preferred to occupy the large tables in the center of the library and talk. It was a surprise to Hux when the dark hair of Ben Solo plopped down onto the colorful bean bag near him.

     Hux tried to ignore him. Engrossed in his business books, he found plenty of valuable information to be distracted by. But Ben was relentless, and Hux could feel the daggers the other was glaring into him. Setting the book down neatly, he folded his hands and addressed the man, "What can I do for you?"

     Ben did not reply, but sunk further into the bean bag and crossed his arms. Annoyed by such petulant behavior, Hux stroked the spine of his book. He said calmly, "If you have nothing you wish to say to me, you may leave me alone." He was not asking; it was a demand.

     Moody eyes gazed harshly at him. "Don't call me Ben," he grumbled before looking away.

     Hux wasn't sure why he did it, but the other's childish behavior was grating on his nerves. "Well, Ben, may I ask why you got into a fight with that boy?"

     Those piercing eyes once again threw rage at him. "He deserved it. I won't tolerate people who call me Ben." A pointed look told Hux he was walking on dangerous ground.

     "And what's so wrong with a name like Ben?" Hux countered. 'Ben' in his opinion was a perfectly fine name. It would not garner attention or bulling much like his own name.

     The other leaned forward from the bean bag. "I could beat you up right now." His mouth twitched upwards, and Hux felt like something that was being played with. 

     "But you won't," he said matter-of-factly. 

     Ben gave up and sunk back into the bean bag with a sigh. "You're right," he conceded. Hux searched his face. This man was a nuisance, but an interesting one at that. Silence stretched between them.

     "Why?"

     Ben regarded him as if sizing up a meal. "You're different than the others."

     "So are you," Hux shot back. The other just shrugged. "So," he ventured, "if I can not call you Ben, what do I call you?"

     Brown eyes glittered dangerously, full of excitement and passion. "Kylo Ren."

     Hux scoffed. "That’s a bit ridiculous. I would have stuck with Ben."

     Ren growled and worked his hands together. "Everybody says that."

     "Maybe you should listen to what other people say," Hux said. Ren's eyes darted back to him, sharp and angry. He felt as though he must have hit a nerve, for the atmosphere seemed to crackle once more. Ren stood up and plodded away with precise steps and clenched fists. Hux watched him go. He thought of the small, dark haired boy he had met years ago. They had the same fire, that was certain, but Hux saw something else in the other, lurking behind his eyes. He was not sure whether to be intrigued or terrified by it.

     He glanced down at his watch, and swiftly began collecting his things. He had not realized so much time had passed, and would need to rush home if he were to arrive without punishment.

\--------------

     Kylo Ren seemed to warm up to him once he started addressing him by his preferred name. Hux had not intended to, but every time they passed in the hall the other glared at him. It was unnerving to say the least, and Hux fought the urge to give up this silent battle they had created. But soon it was garnering whispers and rumors, and Hux conceded. Whenever the dark haired boy passed, he would tip his head respectfully, and say "Ren." The other seemed to take great pleasure from this, and each time he would get this cocky, self-satisfied smirk that Hux would have loved to slap off. He did not, however, expect their interactions to ever expand from this display of respect.

     It was just before school started one morning, when Hux arrived ever punctual at 7:45, ready to catch up on reading and study work from yesterday. He had barely entered the school when Ren cornered him. "You, whatever your name is," he demanded.

     Thinking back on it, Hux was not surprised the other did not know his name, but thought it at least a common courtesy to be granted when he demanded Hux to call him by such a ridiculous nickname. "It's Hux, Ren. I thought you knew that."

      "You never told me," Ren said simply, "but that's not important." He grabbed Hux's wrist, pulling his gaze from the book in his hand. "Poe is making me go out on the town with him tonight. I don't want to spend it with that meathead, but your presence might make it more bearable."

     Hux considered the thought. It was an interesting proposition. He rarely got invitations to do things with people his own age. However, the thought of hanging out with the moody guy made him cringe inwardly. "Sorry," he said, "But I'm afraid I can't." Besides, his father would never allow it, and he already had enough chores to do at home.

     Ren huffed, and Hux rolled his eyes at the pout. He detached himself from the other's grip on his wrist and said with finality, "Goodbye, Ren." The other's eyes widened in anger and astonishment, but Hux ignored his pettiness and continued to class.

     Apparently, Ren would not give up so easily. Soon after the sun had set, a tapping noise interrupted Hux's studies. He put down his business book and over to his window, where a rock occasionally bounced off. Outside, he could hear faint shouting. Hux opened the window, livid and angry, to see Ren preparing another toss. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

     Ren crossed his arms. "Took you long enough." Next to him, an uncomfortable Poe with his hands shoved in his pockets hovered awkwardly. Ren said, "Come on, we're going out."

     Hux counted to ten in his head, trying to dispel the anger welling up within him. "I told you," he growled, "I can't come with you."

     "Why not?" Ren demanded.

     "Why would I want to?" Hux barked sharply. "The world doesn't revolve around you Ren, now leave me alone."

     A terrible scowl settled on Ren's features. He clutched the rock in a trembling fist. Poe stepped forward, with a nervous smile, "Hey, boys, we can all hang out some other time. Kylo, come on let's go." He tugged at his arm, trying to drag him away from the staring match between him and Hux. Ren would not budge.

     Growing tired of this petty conflict, Hux huffed and shut the window firmly. He would not let it slam, no. He would not give Ren the satisfaction. He returned to the simplistic confines of his room, and the alluringly boring words of his studies. Instantly, he began to feel the anger drain away from him.

     The peace shattered when he heard the lightning crack of a window being shattered, a floor below him. Running to his window, he saw the dark form of Ren running away, Poe following behind him, unsure and worried. Downstairs, the booming voice of his father turned his blood to ice. "Hux!" he yelled angrily, and he could hear the heavy, laborious steps of his father coming up the stairs.

     Hux drew in a sharp breath. The night had taken an unexpected turn, and it was all the black haired boy's fault. Sharp malice spread through him, and Hux swallowed angrily. As he stared up into his father's livid expression, stock-still as a soldier, he wished nothing more than for Ren to take his place and receive punishment for his actions.

\-------------

     Hux ignored him from then on. When they would pass in the hallway he would not even spare a glance in his direction. Once, Ren tried to catch his attention, and Hux cast an icy glare at him. If Ren tried again to make contact, he did not notice.

     Thanksgiving was an odd time for Hux. He was not particularly fond of holidays; they had never been a tradition in his house. His father called them "unnecessary bits of sentimentality". When Thanksgiving approached, people often asked him what he was thankful for. Hux would grin uncomfortably and say, "I suppose my mother and father." But truly, he was just avoiding their weird stares and judgment. Hux was thankful for himself, and only himself. He was what drove himself to accomplish things and make something out of his life, not all this mushy sap about family and feelings. He would just smile and nod to these people, and avoid a rather unnecessary conflict.

     It was his family's great surprise when they received an invitation from the Solo's to their annual Thanksgiving party. His father had scoffed at the festive letter, and promptly thrown it onto the counter without a second glance. His mother had picked it up and surveyed it, intrigued by the proposition. "Dear?" she called, "Don't you think we should go to this?"

     "Why?" he looked up sharply from his work files. "Thanksgiving is a pointless holiday. I see no reason in partaking in it with others."

     "But it's the Solo's," his mother stressed.

     "So? They're just a bunch of misfits. It's a tragedy that Leia woman won her place in office."

     "Well, I just think-"

     "I said we're not going," he snapped.

     His mother quieted down after that. The invitation found its way into the trash and never mentioned of again. Hux secretly stole it back, and kept it hidden under his mattress. It was such a foreign concept to him, that another family would want their company. He thought of Ren, with his dark hair and anger. Hux crumpled the invitation and it disppeared somewhere under his bed.

     Things fell back to normal in the house. The invitation was never mentioned again, and the atmosphere fell back into it's normal clinicalness. In fact, Hux believed his parents had forgotten about it entirely; at least until Leia herself showed up at their door.

     The doorbell rang cheerily. Hux's mother looked up in surprise; they never had visitors. Brushing a few specks of dust off her dress, she hurried to the door and cautiously peeked out. Mrs. Solo smiled brightly, complementing her warm eyes. Her brown hair was twisted up into braids, and she bore a small basket that contained baked goods. Hux wondered if she could really be the mother of the moody Kylo Ren. Awkwardly, his mother accepted the basket and let her inside. They found their way to the living room, and found seats on the sparse furniture. At his mother's insistence, his father also joined. Hux watched from a distance.

     "I apologize that you haven't had a proper welcome to the neighborhood," Mrs. Solo said. "We usually meet all of the new families in the neighborhood. Actually," she paused and her warm eyes flicked to Hux, separated and withdrawn from the group. "I believe Ben has met you. He's your age. He mentioned someone he knew who had ginger hair."

     Hux was aware of the clenching grip his father had on his own knee. "Yes, we are... _aware_ of that." Hux remained stock still, he had no wish to invoke his father's ire again. That night had been unpleasant, to say the least.

     Mrs. Solo ignored the tension. She spoke diplomatically, "It would greatly please us if you were to attend our Thanksgiving party. The whole neighborhood is invited."

     "I'm sure, if our schedule permits, you will find us there," his father gritted out.

     Mrs. Solo smiled brightly once again, and excused herself. She left with a hopeful promise to see them at her party. His father stood at the door after she left. He was thinking, and seemed none to happy with the situation. When he burst into the living room with heavy steps, his mother inquired what was wrong.

     "We are going to the Solo's celebration," he announced. Sensing the quizzical looks from them, he spoke defensively, "The Solo's are a renowned family, and as much as I hate to admit, it would reflect poorly on us if we were to ignore their invitation.”

     So it was on Thanksgiving, that Hux combed himself to utmost perfection. His suit was pressed neatly, and his hair was washed and cut, not a strand out of place. He and his family then marched, with an appeasement of biscuits in his mother's hands, down the block to the Solo's house. There was quite the commotion there, and it truly seemed as though the entire neighborhood had gathered at the one house. Children ran around outside, laughing and playing while a few adults looked on. Inside, the festivities were suffocating. People were everywhere, talking in blissful groups. His family hovered out of place on their own.

     Mrs. Solo stumbled into them, and shook their hands heartily. She seemed more lively with the festive atmosphere, and her hair tumbled softly over a creamy knit sweater. Hux became aware of their own suits, much too formal for the occasion they found themselves in. She drew her husband to come talk to them.

     Hux was surprised by the man. He had heard rumors that he was an ex-con, and there was something about him that hinted at a former life. Perhaps it was the smirk that settled on his lips, or the cocky stance, but Hux was intrigued. He wondered what could overtake such a man and convince him to settle down to a life in the suburbs.

     Hux observed their interactions stiffly. His parents were reserved and formal, and Hux remained respectfully to the side. Seeming to sense the boredom that was beginning to grow within him, Mrs. Solo turned to him. "Ah, young man, perhaps you would like to meet my brother. You might find him quite interesting." She pointed to the living room, where a man, around the same age as Mrs. Solo, was talking animatedly to a group of interested listeners.

     Understanding this cue, Hux nodded respectfully and left. Luke Skywalker, too, had quite the reputation. One of the most skilled computer programmers alive, he had supposedly dismantled one of the most scandalous extortion businesses to date, ironically run by his father. As he approached, it seemed as though it were true. The man spoke with passion, telling of old mysteries and cases he had helped solve due to his knowledge of technology. Hux watched him with mild interest, until he noticed a familiar figure, sunken into a chair and glaring at the storyteller. He wondered if it was smart to approach him, but Hux found himself by Kylo  
Ren's side within moments.

     "I should have expected to see you here," Hux said.

     Dark eyes snapped up to him. "It is my house."

     "I know," Hux rolled his eyes. He had been hoping for a more interesting conversation. Ren seemed to ignore him, and continued to glare at Luke. "Is there any reason you are burning holes into your uncle?" Hux asked.

     Ren scowled. "That’s none of your business."

    "I suppose not, but seeming as we are both having a terrible time, I had hoped you would provide better company than silence and glares."

    "And why would you want my company?"

    Hux let himself smile coldly. Truly, he was a fan of irony. "You're different than the others." Ren smiled dangerously and Hux found himself being grabbed by the hand. Ren was leading him through the crowd and out of the house. "Where are we going?" he asked.

     "Away from here," Ren said simply.

    "That doesn't answer my question."

     "I don't care," Ren answered with a laugh. Hux huffed in annoyance and let the determined boy drag him to some unknown destination.

     Ren finally stopped at the neighborhood park, effectively deserted since most families were at the Solo house. It almost appeared sad like that. All the trees had changed color by now and leaves were dropping to the icy grass. Hux did not particularly enjoy nature, but the open park almost felt isolated from the festivity going on in the world. Ren dropped himself onto one of the swings, digging his feet into the ground. Dirt ruts soon made their way into the earth.

     Hux crammed his hands into his suit pockets. The air was biting and cold; their breaths puffed out in front of them like white clouds. Vainly, he drew his shoulders up around his neck to try to contain the feeble warmth his body emitted. He was sure his cheeks would have turned a shade to match his hair by now.

     Ren did not seemed bothered by the cold. He breathed heavily, staring off into the distant, hunched over and silent. Hux was half expecting him to monologue or lose himself in a sudden fit of rage. It seemed to be his way. He was sorely disappointed, however, and when he was met with neither words nor anger, he plopped down into the swing next to him. Hux was beginning to regret letting himself being led by the other now. It was cold and Hux could feel the usual irritation for the boy stirring in his veins. It was pointless to be out here, and he was almost ready to desert the moody adolescent.

     Ren did not speak to him, but fished a small carton out of his pocket. Hux recognized it as a cigarette box, and soon enough Ren had fished out a lighter and began filling the air with smoke in addition to their steamy breaths. Almost as an afterthought, he pushed the box in Hux's direction.

     Hux glared down at it indignantly. "I'd rather not."

     "Why? Don't have the guts?" he said.

     A frown formed on Hux's face. "It does not take guts to partake in something that is juvenile and destructive to your health. It's just stupid."

     Ren glowered. The cigarette box found its place in his pocket again, and he sat there angrily puffing on his own. The dirt tracks beneath him had gone from neat crevasses to jagged chicken scratch. "Why do you have to be so annoying?" Ren admitted.

     Hux wanted to spit his words back in the other's face. "Why do you insist on dragging me to places I do not want to go?." His hands had gone achingly numb, and he twisted them into his suit pockets. The other’s hand clenched around the cigarette, crumpling it into his palm. Hux could see the butt glowing dimly against his skin. "That's not smart. You'll burn yourself."

    "I don't care!" he shouted angrily. Balling it up into his fist, he tossed the limp cigarette into Hux's lap. The ashes of the dead flame scattered across his suit. Standing up quickly, and brushing the ash off in the hopes that it would not tarnish the fabric, Hux rounded on the man. "Stop being such a petulant child for once in your life! No wonder your parents are disappointed in you!"

     Hux had no evidence of that fact. Rumors about Ren were very common among the highschoolers, and many said his parents often avoided talk of their son. If his father had been there, he would have received a sharp scolding for using circumstantial evidence. Nevertheless, Hux hit a nerve, and Ren's eyes lit with a fire. He stood abruptly, and used his few inches of height over Hux to glare down at him. "What makes you think you know anything about my life?" he snarled.

     Despite his rational sense to avoid needless conflict, Hux would not stand down. "You're so transparent, Ren! You think you're mysterious and cool, but all I see is a lost child," he said icily.

     Ren's hand came up, and Hux nearly flinched. The other caught himself mid-air, and his hand twitched, as if he was not sure whether to choke Hux or slap him. He stared into Hux's eyes, angry and conflicted, before he turned and slammed his hand into the metal swing set. Hux thought he saw red tingeing his knuckles.

     Almost out of pity, Hux spat, "Get yourself together, Ren." He left him there, huffing heavily and blood blossoming on his hand. He tried smoothing out his appearance as he returned to the Solo household, but he was not convinced himself that he had covered all evidence of what had transpired. He stared oddly out of focus at things, and he felt overcome by a pulsing feeling that left him clenching his hands.

     He ran into his parents as soon as he arrived. They ushered him back around, and out the door in silence to their own home. Hux almost thought he could bury the image of Ren raising his hand to strike him down deep below and forget about it by tomorrow. His father’s keen eyes found a streak of ash on his suit, however, and he cringed as the ruler met his hand in sharp strikes that night. When he went to bed, Hux fell asleep in anger thinking about the dark-haired boy. Ren had only brought pain to him since they had met.

\-------------------

     When Ren appeared on his doorstep, swaying and cursing, Hux almost slammed the door in his face. Ren had scowled as soon as he had seen him, and Hux was ready to ask "Why would you even come here?", when the man's legs turned to jelly and he crumpled against the doorstep. It was no easy task to haul him into the house. Hux dragged him into the kitchen barely able to keep him upright. He grabbed a chair from the dining room, and Ren plopped down onto it and nearly fell off. Hux thanked his luck that his parents were out on business that night, leaving the house all to himself for once. Hux wet a rag, and laid it against Ren's lolling  
forehead, cursing him for being so stupid as to get exceedingly drunk. He grumbled, "Why did you do this?"

      Ren's dark eyes focused on him, blinking and watering. "Not home tonight," he muttered. "Stole the alcohol." He rubbed a hand against his forehead. "Huuuuurts," he moaned pitifully.

     "That's what happens when you get hammered," Hux said. "Don't be such an idiot next time."

     Ren buried his face in his shoulder, aided by the rag and his wild hair to hide it. Curled up on the chair, he looked small and frail. Still immature, Hux reminded himself, and rolled his eyes. He got up and checked the clock in the living room, wary of when his parents would come back home. Hux sighed in exasperation and wondered why Ren seemed to have a talent for making his life a mess.

     Lost in his thoughts, Hux did not realize that the wheezy sounds coming from the kitchen were sobs. It was not until Ren wailed pitifully to himself that he looked over in concern to him. "They don't love me," he whimpered. Sniffles broke up his words. "Don't understand."

     Hux approached the quivering mess cautiously. He was not used to people's feelings. No one ever cried in his house. Crying was a sign of weakness, and crying would get you punished. He contemplated kicking him out. Hux wondered why he had let him inside in the first place. This was bound to cause trouble, and the dark-haired boy had never shown any sign that he actually cared about Hux at all.

    Maybe it was his broken sobs, or maybe it was his sniffling, but Hux remained still and unsure. But when Ren uttered the small words "no one does", Hux could not be stopped. His hand, cold and stiff, pressed against Ren's shoulder lightly.

     Ren stiffened. His shoulders drew up, and Hux worried he had crossed a line. The thought immediately left his head when Kylo Ren grabbed his arms and dragged him close. His hands tangled in his shirt and he buried his head into his stomach, rubbing tears and snot into his shirt.

    Hux was not sure when it happened, but his hand came to rest in Ren's unruly locks. He seemed to calm down, breaths evening out as they simply stood like that. The air was charged and uncomfortable, and for once, Hux did not feel angry towards the other. Attempting to retain some of his standoffish nature, Hux extracted himself to get some water for him. Ren drank it reluctantly, but soon his hands were no longer shaking and he  
could stand on his own two feet.

     Hux walked him to his house then, and they departed silently. He returned home swiftly, making sure the kitchen was in perfect order so that his parents would not suspect anything once they got home. Hux felt strange after Ren's sudden appearance. He no longer felt the extreme urge to punch him in the face upon thinking of him, but he tried to wrestle that thought out of his mind.

\---------------

     When sophomore year came along, Hux was introduced to Ren's hobby. He had gotten stuck in a tech class for one of his electives that year, and Ren happened to have the same hour. As it turns out, he was a natural at anything computer related. The start of the class explored all the functions available on computers, and Hux, for one, found himself lost on some of the many steps and programs he had to follow to complete tasks. Ren, on the other hand, always finished within the first ten minutes of class. He would then spend the rest of his time designing puzzles and computer codes to stump their professor.

     Hux finally asked him the question that had been nagging him one day, "How are you so good at computers?"

     Ren shrugged, "Its a family talent." Hux remembered his uncle, Luke Skywalker, the technology genius.

     "Like you're uncle?"

     Ren scoffed. "My uncle? He's an idiot. He thinks he's so high and mighty because he cracked the Empire Extortion Scandal. His father taught him all that he knew, without him, he would have been just another geek."

     Hux, despite himself, was intrigued. "Your grandfather was a programmer?"

     Ren smiled like a kid in a candy store. "Hacker, actually, the greatest there ever was. No one could solve his security codes, and no one could keep him out. He was the genius behind the Empire Extortion Scandal." He looked off into the distance. "I'm going to be just like him one day."

    Hux tried to be the voice of reason. "Why? You'd be regarded as a criminal. Not a very aspiring career choice."

     He crossed his arms. "There you go, thinking like everybody else. The only way to be truly successful, is to take what you want, go against the rules of society. Otherwise, you'll just be stuck with a mediocre life and hate yourself for it. I'm not going to let that happen to me."

     Ren turned away from him, and began punching in numbers and binary into the computer in front of him. Sensing the discussion closed, Hux remained silent, though doubtful of his plans.

\--------------

     Ren was a senior when Rey showed up, and it utterly wrecked him. Hux had taken the tech class again his junior year, upon Ren's insistence. Together, they met Rey.  
She was an unusual freshman, short and terse with anyone who dared talk to her. But, like Ren, she was gifted with computers. He came to Hux, fuming one day, when Rey had solved his latest security code in under two minutes. He paced and growled, and Hux watched quietly, wisely not saying a word. Ren became determined to create a code that she could not break.

     Hux watched as he drove himself insane. Code after code, she broke them with ease, and Ren grew more impatient and more angry. Hux knew he had gone of the deep end when he begun to recognize the smell of alcohol and cigarettes permeating his clothes.

     "You shouldn't be doing those things," he warned. Ren just gave him a vacant look and ignored him. "You're letting your anger get the better of you. Stop acting like a child, and accept the fact that she will solve anything you throw at her."

    "But she can't be better than me," he growled. "Me! The grandson of the legendary hacker, Vader!"

    "Don't be stupid," Hux insisted, "Your bloodline has nothing to do with your skill." Ren's murderous look no longer intimidated him, and he was relieved when the other chose to walk away and take his rage with  
him.

    The more Ren's frustration grew, the more he avoided Hux. This was perfectly fine with him, as it spared him having to scold Ren for being so immature all the time. Hux had not expected their silence to lead to Ren egging his house, however.

     He was crying and drunk, and if the sound of eggs hitting the outside of his house did not alert him to what he was doing, his yelling sure would. Hux ran out to confront Ren, before his father, already booming in anger, could gain control of the situation.

    He gripped his arms to prevent him from throwing more, and they struggled, Ren tossing his whole body weight against him. "Ren!" he shouted, "Ren, stop it! You're drunk."

     Ren mumbled through his tears, "You stupid idiot! You don't care!"

    His father was yelling behind him, but Hux pushed that to the back of his mind. "Of course I care!" Don't wind yourself into a mood and convince yourself of lies, Ren!" His father's strong hand was pulling him back, away from his friend. For once in his life, Hux struggled. "No, stop!"

     The slap to his cheek brought reality crashing down around him. His father was yelling. It was Hux's fault, all Hux's fault. He had disobeyed his orders not to hang out with the neighborhood kids. It was his fault, he was going to be punished.

    As Hux fought being dragged back inside, he caught Ren's wounded eyes. "I hate you!" he shouted once, impassioned and full of that anger that was so distinctive of Kylo Ren. His eyes narrowed and his voice fell to the most icy and cold tone he could muster, "I hate you so much."

     Ren cried harder as Hux turned his back on him.

\-------------

     Hux put all thoughts of Kylo Ren out of his mind after that. They stopped talking and instead of acknowledging his hateful glares, Hux just buried himself in books and chores. He did not feel bad about it. He, in fact, had no wish to restart their tentative friendship once more. Ren clearly did not either.

     The first time he felt a twinge of sympathy for the other was the night of his graduation. Hux did not attend; he had no reason to. Word spread around though. First, it was excitement. The school had somehow gotten Luke Skywalker to speak for the graduating class. The girls melted over his good looks, and the guys were awed at his crime-busting backstory. The graduation, however, from what Hux had heard, had been a disaster. Kylo Ren had not shown up. Instead, a letter addressed to his uncle made its way on stage. No one knew the contents of the letter, but Luke excused himself from the event immediately, leaving everyone shocked and confused. Many students were talking incredulously about it, but Hux was not surprised in the slightest. This behavior was something he had come to expect from Kylo Ren.

     Hux let his feelings get the better of him. It was rare that he did so, but Hux bought a graduation card and found himself filling it out for Ren. The card was annoyingly cheery. A graduation cap decorated the front tied to colorful balloons and the words "Congratulations". Inside, Hux wrote in neat, blocky letters "Good Luck". He would have closed the card and been done with it, but Ren's hurt, crying face kept flashing into his mind.

    He wrestled with himself. Hux nearly wrote the words "I'm sorry" below, but he shook his head and tossed the urge away. The letter was ended with his name and nothing else. He placed the letter unassumingly on Ren's doorstep. Hux never knew if he got it.

\------------

     Hux was proud to walk amongst the white walls of the company building everyday. Years of study and years of clipped words from his father, finally ended in this goal: to run a wealthy and prominent business. Hux was not finished yet, oh no. There were still a few positions before he reached the top, but he was tantalizing close and failure was not an option. His current boss seemed to notice this.

     "Hux, I have an important manner to discuss with you." The man was clean shaven, composed of sharp lines. Even his voice was short and stiff. Hux was reminded of his father. He took a seat in his office and waited patiently. The man began, "I know you're devoted to this company, Hux. I've seen it. You're willing to fight your way to the top, tooth and nail. I appreciate that." He leaned forward, "That's why I believe I can trust you."

     Hux studied the man's face, sensing an opportunity unfolding. "Would you be willing," his boss asked, "to resort to more, undignified methods, to gain standing within in this company?"

     Hux did not miss a heartbeat. "Anything for the company," he said, strongly, and resolutely.

     The man smiled. "I like to hear that." He stood and gestured to the door. "Come on in, Kylo Ren."

     Hux stiffened. He had not heard that name in years. Those memories had been stuffed down; he had tried to forget. When he rose and turned around, he locked eys with that concealed rage he had not seen in so long. It took all of his willpower to keep a composed face.

    "Hux, this is Kylo Ren," his boss said. "A very skilled hacker, he's going to help us beat out our competition." He stared straight into Hux's eyes. "We'll rise to the top."

    Hux looked coldly at his old acquaintance. His hair was as wild as ever, but he seemed more calm, more collected than he had been in highschool. He offered his hand, "It will be a pleasure to work with you, Kylo Ren."

     A sharp smile split the other's lips, and those eyes of rage glittered excitedly. He grabbed his hand and shook firmly. "I'm sure it will be, _Hux_."

     Hux would not admit to himself that he was secretly delighted.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this ended up being more than 7,000 words. I'm tired.  
> If you enjoyed it, please let me know! I greatly appreciate any and all feedback!


End file.
